Killer Rifle
The Killer Rifle is a Primary weapon released in the 12.5.0 update. |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *35 *50 (UP1)|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 35 (max 350)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = *340 *220 (UP1)|level_required = *17 *27 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} Appearance It is an assault rifle with the black rubber handle, skeleton stock, 35-round magazine and the rubber pad. Strategy It deals strong damage, high fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Its accuracy is very proficient. Tips *Aim at the head to deal more damage. *This weapon is perfectly accurate in long ranges, allowing you to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without the scope. *Keep in mind that even though that it is not scoped, it is very accurate, allowing you to use this weapon regardless of the range. *Useful for dealing with fast players due to high fire rate. *Consider its mobility, being valued at 120, so use this if you want to run around. *An ideal weapon to severely damage heavily armored enemies. *It does not have too much recoil, even during continuous fire, so use this as your advantage. *Its crosshair remains unchanged even at continuous use, allowing higher accuracy to be fulfilled. *This weapon is the bane for Jetpack players, due to its high accuracy, but aim carefully so as not to waste ammo. *It has high fire rate, but be aware of its low capacity. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges, but be forewarned that it is highly accurate that many skilled players can snipe you with this weapon in that range. *Attack the user when he is reloading, but avoid the unexpected surprises, such as when he switches to Backup or Melee weapon while reloading. *Strafe in a random pattern, so he will have a hard time aiming for you. *Area Damage can easily deal with its users. *Any one-shot kill weapons can be victorious. *Equip an armor yourself since this can easily mow down unarmored enemies in the blink of an eye. *If you are weakened, retreat immediately as this weapon offers higher mobility to chase you down. Firing sound *Combat Rifle's Custom Skin Recommended Maps *Nuclear City *D-Day *Parkour City *Parkour City 3018 *Toy Factory *Ant's Life *Silent School *Pumpkin Island VS AK-48 *Advantages **Has proficient damage output. **Has proficient accuracy. **Has higher fire rate. *Neutral **Same mobility. *Disadvantages **Somewhat low capacity. **Somewhat expensive. VS Combat Rifle *Advantages **Has proficient damage output. **Has greater accuracy. **Has higher fire rate. **Has higher mobility. *Neutral **N/A *Disadvantages **Somewhat low capacity. **Somewhat expensive. **Not scoped. Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It is based on the Israeli Military Industries (IMI) (now Israeli Weapons Industries (IWI)) Galil SAR assault rifle. **Its looks seems to suggest that it is an Israeli version of the Soviet AK-47. *It is a reskin and a new replacement for Tactical Assault Rifle but with no accessories. *It is considered as the "little brother" of the Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle due to its strikingly similar design. *It visually resembles like the AK-48 due to the design itself but has the following differences: **It has higher damage output. **It has higher fire rate. **The brown parts are replaced with black and gray grip. *Even though the Galil is not very accurate in real life, its accuracy is proficient in the game. *Col. Frederick N. Carr is seen blindfiring with this weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Remixed